Soul Marriage
by Charlie'sGorgeousNightmare
Summary: Harry is not going to take anything from anyone any more. He has finaly come of age, realized the truth, and is pissed off. Bill Weasley is stuned, married?to Harry? Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, and Ron bashing Yoai!
1. Chapter 1

Soul Marriage

It was a beautiful summer day on Privet Drive, and the Dursleys of number 4 where all enjoying the sun from inside their home. One special occupant of the house is Harry Potter. Harry is Mrs. Dursley's nephew, her dead sister Lily's son, but this isn't what made Harry special, no. Harry, you see, is a wizard. He attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland. But even to the Wizarding World Harry was special. You see before Harry was born there was a prophecy told of an Evil wizard. His name was Voldamort. The prophecy said there was a boy to be born on July 31st of that year would be able to kill him. The boy of that prophecy was Harry. It was about a day and a half until Harry's 17th birthday, when our story starts.

Harry's P.O.V.

I was finishing my D.A.D.A. essay when an owl came to my window. I opened the window quickly and let the owl in, before taking the letter from it's leg. I found out quickly that the letter was from Gingotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to the attention of the goblin in charge of your account has failed to read your parents' and godfather's wills. They will be read in a private hearing on August 1__st__ of this year at 11A.M., please conform your attendance to the will reading by July 31__st__. Someone will be at your place of residence at 10:45 A.M. to bring you to the bank._

_May your gold flow freely,_

_Irontail_

_Head of Wills_

I quickly wrote my reply and tied it to the owls leg before it flew off.

July 30th

I got another letter from Gingotts the next morning saying that Dumbledore said I would not be coming to the will readings, and that someone will be here at nine on August 1st to being me to the bank because they had some extra things that we needed to take care of.

August 1st 8 A.M.

I woke up at 8 this morning so that I would be ready when whoever was coming to get me arrived. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of skin tight dragon hide pants, a skin tight black wife beater, and threw on an emerald button-up over that. They had been a gift from Sirius- who said they where my Dad's- along with some others. I sat on my bed and read until 8:30 when I went down stairs to get some breakfast. After I was finished I cleaned up my mess and head back up stairs. At 9 o'clock none other than Bill Weasley appeared in my bedroom. "Hiya, Harry!" he said excitedly. "Hey, Bill," I said and smiled, for some reason I felt nervous to be around him. "Ready than?" he asked and flashed a bright smile at me. I smiled back, and nodded. He gripped my hand, and apperated us to Irontail's office. "Mr. Potter," the old gobin said, "welcome to Gingotts." "Thank you, Irontail," I said, "may your gold flow freely." The gobin gave a half smirk and sat down. I knew in that moment that everything was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2:The Family Starts To Change

**Soul Marriage**

**Chapter 2: The Family starts to change**

**General P.O.V.**

"Now, Mr. Potter," Irontail said. "Harry, please, 'Mr. Potter' was my grandfather," Harry said. Irontail smiled, and nodded, "Harry, have you ever received a bank statement from Gringotts?" "No," Harry said, "should I have?" "Harry, you are the heir to at least two very powerful, and rich families," Bill said, "even at the age you lost your parents you should have been receiving bank statements at least monthly if not weekly." "Really?" Harry said. "Yes, Harry," Irontail said, "The Potter and Black families are both Ancient and Noble Wizarding Houses." "And that mean what exactly?" Harry said in a tone that said he knew he should already know this. Bill looked slightly surprised, "There are 9 Ancient and Noble families: Potter, Black, Malfoy, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Perevell, Merlin, and Pendragon, 6 of those are The Most Ancient and Noble families: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Perevell, Merlin, and Pendragon." Irontail nodded, "these families are very important to the Wizarding world. Of course the Merlin and Pendragon families where the first and only royalty of the wizarding world. Now since Sirius Orinon Black was the head of the Black family as his godson you where named his heir. So you are the heir to the Potter and Black lines, and as such you should have been getting letters from your bank manager every other week. We have record that they were sent to 4 Privet Drive." "The only letters I received at that house were my Hogwarts letters, and letters from friends," Harry said. Irontail frowned. "If I may, I believe I know why Harry haven't received the letters, and they weren't sent back," Bill said. "Please explain," Irontail said. "I went, and picked Harry up this morning," he said, "I saw several wards around his bedroom: a dark blood ward-weak, a repealing wards for letters except from any Weasleys and Albus Dumbledore, tracing charms and spells, and bond senses -barely there, anti-portkey wards-also barely there, and finally a hatred ward directed at the Dursleys- very strong," Bill said. "Only around my room?" Harry asked. "Who set them?" Irontail asked. "The repealing wards, and hatred ward were all around the house, but everything else was just around your bedroom," Bill said, "as for who set them, Albus Dumbledore." Harry frowned at Bill's answer. "Harry, why would it matter?" Bill asked. "That room was only given to me after my first Hogwarts letter came. Before than I slept in a cupboard under the stairs, meaning only the repealing wards and the hatred wards had any effect," he whispered. Both men heard him and were angered by the idea of the boy sleeping in such a small space. "Harry, did you ever tell anyone?" Bill asked. "I told several teachers in the past, and Hogwarts, and before," he said. "Which teachers at Hogwarts?" Irontail asked picking up a quil. "McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Lupin," he said, "though Lupin no longer works there." Irontail wrote down the names quickly. "Harry, what did Dumbledore tell you?" Bill asked, placing a hand on his. "He said that a good whipping and a small bedroom was no reason to lie about my relatives," he said, "Uncle Vernon liked to blame me for all the bad things that happened. He would beat me, saying that it was to stomp the 'freakiness' out of me'." "What did he mean by 'freakiness', Harry?" Bill asked. "My magic," he whispered. Irontail was quickly writing a letter to someone. "Harry, the ministry will be picking up your relatives, and they will be tried harshly by both the ministry, and the goblins," Bill said knowing what Irontail was doing. "O-okay, I trust you, Bill," Harry said. Bill hugged him, "now we need you to take a full heritage and inheritance test, okay?" Harry hugged back, and nodded, "what do I have to do?" Irontail, having sent off his letter to the ministry, said, "prick your finger, and place two drops of blood on this parchment." The goblin placed a small sliver dagger and a yellow piece of parchment on the desk. Harry nodded and did as he was told. Soon the parchment began to lengthen, and names started to appear in Harry's elegant flowing handwriting. Bill watched and picked it up when it stopped. Bill's eyes went wide as he read the paper. "Bill?" Harry asked, "are you alright?" Bill only handed over the parchment to him. Harry followed his father's side first, James Potter was related to not only the Blacks and the Malfoys, but also Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and the Perevell brothers. His mother he saw wasn't a muggleborn, far from it in fact. Lily Potter was the daughter of Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr., and their line was related to Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Merlin, and Pendragon. "M-my mother isn't a muggleborn," he whispered, and looked at his grandfather's name once more. He was the grandson of Voldemort, and he was related to Merlin, and all four founders of Hogwarts! "What now?" he asked looking at the inheritance side of the paper.


End file.
